


We're family

by Relica



Series: We're family [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Snow, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relica/pseuds/Relica
Summary: Genji finds an injured Hanzo after he's been hurt by Talon.(Please read the notes!)
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: We're family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013388
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	We're family

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> You need to know that this is my first fiction in English if I made any mistakes, please tell me so I can correct them.  
> Also, this is quite short but it is probably the beginning of a series, this is the reason why I tagged McHanzo.  
> Thank you for reading, and don't hesitate to tell me what you think about it!

Hanzo couldn’t clearly remember what happened: it was snowing and it was cold, he was fighting against Talon’s agents that came after him because he refused to join them. When suddenly someone had arrived behind him, Doomfist, who was the one in charge of recruiting him months ago. But this time he didn’t come to recruit him, he just punched him in the face, with his prosthesis. Hanzo should have been more careful, but he was focused on a target when he suddenly felt a burning pain in his head, he lost his balance and fell off the roof. He blacked out before his body touched the ground. 

He didn’t know how many times had passed when he regained consciousness. Someone was speaking to him in rushed Japanese. His whole body hurt, and he felt as if his head was full of cotton. His right side was burning despite the snow under him and he tried to talk but his throat was dry, and he couldn’t make out a word.

He finally opened his eyes to see a cyborg in front of him, probably talking to him. No, not just a cyborg, his  _ brother _ . The last time he had seen Genji, they fought in Hanamura, and Genji told him that he was forgiven. God, for years he thought that his brother was dead, that he had  _ killed  _ him. For years he had blamed himself, and he still does blame himself, hate himself. He cannot remember the last time he was happy to be alive, or the last time he had a good day. And then Genji came back telling him that he was alive and that he had forgiven him. Bullshit.

Hands on his face brought him back to the present and he could distinguish more people around him trying to rouse him. He must have been really out of it because he could see a cowboy talking to him, gently tapping his cheek. He tried to raise his head, but felt an agonizing peak of pain in his skull and passed out again. 

He woke up to steady beepings of a machine, and softness all around him. His body was numb, but nothing was hurting as much as before. Hanzo slowly opened his eyes, groaning in pain at the blinding lights of the room. He saw immediately the familiar face of his brother at his side, even if it was now covered with nasty scars. When Genji realized that the archer was awake, he stood quickly and looked dumbly at his older brother for a few seconds before speaking: “Anija, how are you feeling?” 

“Fuzzy… huh… confused? I do not remember what happened.”

“It seems like you took a nasty knock on the head, and you fell off the roof. Fortunately, you just have a sprained wrist, a broken ankle, and an ugly concussion, but it could have been way worse. You fell pretty hard. You also have moderate hypothermia, since you were in the snow for a while before we found you, but you will feel better soon.”

“Why… Why did you help me?”

“You are my brother Hanzo, I couldn’t just let you die.”

“This is what I did to you.”

Genji winced. 

“I know, but that doesn’t mean I should do the same. I forgave you, anija, and you should learn to forgive yourself too. We are family, you are the only family I have left, and I intend to keep you.”

Hanzo couldn’t help but smile weakly before looking around them. He was in what looked like a medical wing, wrapped up in a bed, and connected to a few machines and an IV. 

A blonde woman came in and frowned when she saw that the archer was conscious: “you should have warned me that your brother was awake, Genji.” she scolded gently before turning her attention towards Hanzo. “Mister Shimada, I am glad to see that you are feeling better. Do you feel pain anywhere?” The eldest Shimada shook his head and the doctor continued: “Very well, you should stay in bed for a day at least and rest for your concussion to heal up. I also recommend not to use your wrist and ankle for a while: I’ll have crutches for you.”

“Thank you, doctor.”

Hanzo didn’t like knowing that he was useless and couldn’t walk or fight properly. But he knew that there was nothing he could do about it and that the wisest option was to rest to recover quickly.

“You can call me Angela.” smiled the blonde woman, before leaving the bedside to join her office. 

The same cowboy that Hanzo thought he had imagined before came in and waved at Genji. “Howdy.” he greeted. His hair was a mess, he had a cowboy hat and a serape was draped around his frame. But he looked so relaxed and confidant that Hanzo felt  _ safe  _ around him. 

“I’m glad to see you awake, sleepin’ beauty. You got us worried for a second out there.”

Hanzo frowned at the nickname and mumbled slowly: “How long was I out?”

“Nine hours, it’s past midnight now. You took a hell of a shot out there.”

“Yes, I do believe that Doomfist was not happy I refused his invitation to join Talon.”

McCree hummed: “It was brave. I don’t think that a lot of people would dare doin’ the same.”

“I do not believe that Talon can rebuild my family’s empire like they are pretending. So I did not have any reasons to join them.”

McCree laughed but it didn’t reach his eyes. “You know that Overwatch can’t do that either, right ?”

“I think I finally accepted the fact that some things will never get better.”

Genji smiled and put one of his metallic hands on his brother’s arm. “What Angela said is right, you should rest. You woke up pretty late actually. Tomorrow we will take breakfast with the team and I will show you around.”

Hanzo couldn’t help but smile, realizing that his brother had forgiven him and was willing to spend time with him again, like when they were younger. 

_ As if we were a family again. _


End file.
